


¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?

by Mordaz



Category: Dentro del laberinto (1986), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: After the Movie, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Sincerity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordaz/pseuds/Mordaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hay un rumor de alas y el hombre está de pie en la habitación. La luz de la mesilla pinta media máscara en su rostro de facciones afiladas como cuchillas. A su alrededor el aire brilla levemente y durante un instante un tenue halo corona su cabeza dorada. No ha cambiado en todos estos años. O quizá sí. Ahora que ella es mayor, debería parecerle más pequeño y ridículo. Pero es justo al revés. En su memoria y sueños lo recordaba más delicado.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Han pasado 15 años y las fantasías de una mujer no son las mismas que las de una adolescente. Y que esa fantasía te lo diga claramente, que sea consciente de ello y no te deje engañarte sobre la naturaleza de vuestra extraña relación, puede ser bastante perturbador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes ni pretendo lograr beneficio. Mías son estas palabras, mi interpretación y esta versión.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Venga, vamos a hilar fino por si hay alguien que quiere salir despavorido (ei! Rima!) Pedofilia, creo, si consideramos que en la escena inicial el rey de los Goblins podría ser un adulto y Sarah es una quinceañera (aunque eso queda matizado luego). Comentarios de contenido sexual y escenas con contenido sexual. Sexual, vamos. Ah, y también hay algún mensaje crítico, para los que sepan leer entre líneas. Aunque, vamos, no está tan oculto. Lo digo para los torpes. Cierto angst también. Y magia. ¿Eso necesita una advertencia?
> 
>  **Notas:** Como todo lo que escribo, esto comenzó siendo algo sencillo, para hablar de cierta UST y morbo. Eso solo me dura un rato tonto. Luego veo que no lleva a ninguna parte. Porque hablar de sexo por sexo no es lo mío, para eso está lleno internet. Me obsesiona que todo relato hable de algo. El sexo puede ser el cebo. Pero siempre me interesa tratar otro tema que me inquieta, o me preocupa, o simplemente me gusta poner sobre la mesa.

 

**¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?**

Cuando Jareth sonríe y le tiende una mano para invitarla a bailar, Sarah se olvida que es un demonio manipulador. O quizá no lo hace, pero está tan seguro de sí mismo que no puede resistirse. Acepta sus dedos delgados y elegantes con una torpe reverencia; él tiene la delicadeza de no burlarse. El mundo da vueltas a su alrededor, y ella solo tiene los hombros de Jareth para sostenerse y la firme mano del hombre en su cintura para no perder el control.

Sus sentidos están saturados. La intensa luz que se refleja en las paredes y suelo de color blanco hiere sus ojos.

El salón de baile es amplio, no ve su fin, lleno de plataformas y escaleras que suben y bajan hacia ninguna parte. Hay balconadas con público que bebe copiosamente y se susurra confidencias escandalosas; lo sabe por el eco de sus risitas perversas.

Los bailarines ocupan los diferentes niveles como muñecos en un pastel de boda. Visten ropajes de todos los colores, los cabellos esculpidos en tirabuzones, portan grandes sombreros y las mujeres llevan corpiños ajustados que levantan sus pechos y les estrechan la cintura. Todos ocultan sus rostros tras antifaces de cuero y máscaras grotescas.

Algo no está bien. A pesar de la alegría desbordada de los presentes, la joven escucha los cuchicheos e insinuaciones a su espalda. Algo ocurre justo al límite de su visión y se escurre cuando mira directamente. Manos que desaparecen. Abanicos con los que esconderse. Parejas que se pierden tras las columnas.

Se siente a salvo entre los brazos de Jareth, protegida de la multitud disfrazada.

La música de instrumentos invisibles se mezcla con las risas de los invitados danzando a su alrededor. Mientras la conduce por el salón, esquivando o restregándose a propósito contra los demás bailarines, Jareth le canta con voz desgarrada. Solo para ella. A veces su boca está tan cerca que su aliento le hace cosquillas en el oído. Percibe los dedos de fuego del hombre a través de la tela de su vestido, y sobre todo, el embriagador aroma de su anfitrión.

Ese olor huidizo que le ataca a cada giro, y que Sarah aspira con la boca abierta. Un perfume extraño que no puede situar. Jareth la observa como si esperase algo de ella. Asusta un poco la intensidad de ese rostro de rasgos afilados, tan bello como insólito. El maquillaje lo convierte en algo único.

El silencio entre ambos la pone nerviosa y comete una tontería.

—Me siento bien contigo, segura. —le dice, creyendo que lo complacerá.

—¿Segura? Su voz es un siseo aunque sus labios están curvados en una sonrisa cortés.

—No soy tu padre. ¿Lo sabes?

Jareth la lanza hacia atrás, y ella queda colgando con la espalda arqueada. El hombre le pega la pelvis a su vientre, afirmando las piernas. Los dedos permanecen entrelazados.

El mundo está al revés.

Ve los bordes de los vestidos de colores, los rápidos pliegues que vuelan, mostrando las enaguas. Del suelo emergen lámparas con cientos de velas encendidas. Hay enormes cojines de plumas en el techo de los que surgen brazos y piernas. Es una sensación intoxicante. Nota cómo le sube la sangre a la cabeza y le cuesta respirar, pero la emoción de estar colgada del abismo y ver un mundo diferente es liberadora. Es una perspectiva nueva.

Está completamente en sus manos, si quisiera él podría soltarla y ella caería. Se precipitaría hacia ese horizonte de luces y decoración de escarcha. Pero la mantiene en su sitio hasta que no sabe qué es el derecho y el revés, y distinguirlo carece de significado. Es como una de esas pompas en la mano de Jareth, esperando que él la suelte.

Tira de ella y cuando vuelve a estar en pie, la aproxima tanto a su cuerpo que todos sus ángulos se adentran en el vestido blanco. Está tan cerca del hombre que ve una vena azulada bajo la pálida piel de su cuello. Él la observa con esa gravedad de estatua, pero en sus labios se resquebraja una sonrisa. La forma de sus cejas parece preguntarle qué espera que haga.

Se inclina y la besa. Es como permitir que una serpiente se adentre entre sus labios e inspeccione hasta el último rincón de su boca. Lenta y sibilante, arrancando gemidos de su garganta asustada. Es vergonzoso, pero no puede hacer más que responder. No escucha nada, no ve nada. Y no es hasta que su boca está húmeda de saliva caliente que no abre los ojos. Todo el mundo puede verlos. Rostros enmascarados les observan mientras pasan por su lado sin aminorar el ritmo.

—Por favor, no. Ante su horror, Jareth se detiene. ¿Por qué tiene que hacerle caso? Su fuerte mano la agarra de un antebrazo, hincándole los dedos en la carne, y la arrastra con impaciencia hasta detrás de una cortina.

—¿Mejor? No sabría decir si está exasperado o la situación le divierte. No es un hombre fácil de leer, sus palabras parecen tener varios significados a la vez. No, no es mejor, siguen estando a la vista de todos, solo que aquí hay una falsa sensación de intimidad.

Jareth cuela una mano por debajo de sus faldas, apartando capas de tela y va directo a su entrepierna, sin aviso. La mantiene encima, presionando con la palma. No se mueve. Es solo la presencia, el calor y su peso sobre su sexo. A ella le toca decidir si es una promesa o una amenaza. La única fricción proviene de los temblores de Sarah, cuando sus rodillas se doblan un poco o trata de separarse.

El roce es pura electricidad.

Jareth sigue sin moverse. Solo la mira con su lento pestañeo de esfinge.

Sarah se pone de puntillas. La mano masculina la acaricia involuntariamente por encima de la tela. Vuelve a bajar los pies. Se repite la sensación. Se le contrae el vientre. Por largos momentos la joven ni respira. A su alrededor el mundo es un caos, pero entre ellos dos se está cruzando una pregunta silenciosa.

Lentamente, como si no quisiera que él se diese cuenta, los empeines se alzan de nuevo. Esa es su tímida respuesta, sin palabras que la avergüencen, para poder negarlo más tarde.

La mano de Jareth aparta su ropa interior, cuela los dedos y toca los labios de su sexo. Están hinchados y palpitantes. Le roza como un aleteo, y nota cómo frota las yemas entre sí, húmedas y pegajosas. Él sonríe complacido.

Le exhorta a separar las piernas. Friega con dos dedos, y ella se deshace.

La gente sigue bailando en círculo a su alrededor, como si fueran el sol y los demás los planetas en su zona de atracción. Giran y giran, organdíes y cintas flotando, sus cabellos rizados se revuelven. Ojos vivos les miran desde máscaras muertas.

Y deja de verlos, porque solo la mano de Jareth tiene sentido, enseñándole a trepar, a subir la escalera entre gemidos, un peldaño cada vez, temiendo perder pie. Los dedos húmedos se centran de nuevo e insisten, y el placer llega como latidos, esparciéndose bajo su piel, desde el centro hasta los dedos de los pies y tensa su nuca. Las piernas ya no están, y sus brazos tampoco, y solo su boca se mueve para respirar.

—Sube. Sube aún un poco más.

Se agarra a la chaqueta del hombre y tiene los ojos abiertos pero no enfoca a nada, y puede ver apenas la cara masculina que la observa como si tratase de leer un misterio, una poesía que no sale, que va rimando y la música va subiendo y cae una palabra y otra, y ella se convierte en verso.

Los dedos de Jareth son crueles de una manera suave y delicada. La obliga a subir por la escala del placer, sin descanso. Gira la muñeca, busca una nueva posición y vuelve a insistir masajeando su sexo entre los dedos. Recoge la humedad y la empapa, puliéndola como si quisiera modelar un rostro en su entrepierna, busca y rodea el pico más oculto hasta sacarlo a la luz, entre convulsiones. Su sexo está hambriento y vacío. Trata de comerle sus dedos. No hace caso de su cara congestionada y las pupilas dilatadas, y las manos de Sarah que se aferran a la cortina, buscando arrancarla y cubrirlos a ambos. Boquea como un pez fuera del agua.

Los bailarines han ido cerrando el círculo. Alargan sus manos lascivas hacia ella, pero no llegan a rozarla. Y sigue más y más, ella se sacude, y él la sostiene entre sus brazos, Sarah por poco cae, las faldas esparcidas a su alrededor. Las rodillas se doblan, y cada vez que resbala, él la recoge y sigue adelante.

—Ya casi estás. No trates de frenarlo. No te resistas. Atrapa la sensación y simplemente déjate llevar. Ríndete. Deja que te gobierne.

La cara de él está seria, su mirada fija en ella.

El placer estalla. Varios segundos de blanco y cuando la vista de Sarah se aclara, solo ve una sonrisa de dientes pequeños y afilados como los de un gato.

 

 

Se despierta con un grito de protesta. Es solo un respingo, pero le deja el corazón bombeando con furia. Tras unos instantes de desconcierto, la joven se tranquiliza. Ha sido solo un sueño extraño, nada más. Está sola en casa. Escucha su respiración en la penumbra del cuarto sin moverse. Durante largos minutos simplemente contempla el techo arrebujada dentro del nórdico.

Estira una mano hacia su izquierda, tanteando el amplio colchón. El espacio vacío está congelado. Reprime un escalofrío y encoge las piernas hasta el pecho para mantener el calor. Gira la cabeza con pesadez y consulta la hora en su despertador digital. Apenas las dos de la madrugada. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y murmura una protesta silenciosa. Se lame los labios resecos. Dios, le pesa todo el cuerpo. Se consuela pensando que es viernes por la noche y mañana no tiene ningún compromiso urgente. Ha sido una semana agotadora, con decisiones difíciles que tomar y montones de responsabilidades de las que costaba desprenderse como un uniforme sucio al entrar en casa.

La mujer se atreve a sacar un brazo y palpa hasta encontrar el móvil que está cargándose en la mesilla. Entrecierra los ojos doloridos por el resplandor de la pantalla. No hay mensajes.

Gira el teléfono y vuelve a la seguridad bajo las sábanas. Intenta dormir de nuevo pero su cabeza no está por la labor. No se libra de la angustiante sensación de pérdida.

 _Crack_. Oye un ruido, como si algo golpease su ventana. Fuera hace viento; escucha su continuo murmullo sacudiendo los cristales. Puede que las ramas del árbol del jardín rocen el lateral de la casa.

Es el ulular de un ave. Se repite varias veces, en una cadencia que recuerda una llamada.

La está poniendo nerviosa.

Finalmente enciende la luz de la mesilla. Se restriega los párpados y se retira el cabello despeinado de la cara. Lleva los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas; se los sube adormilada mientras se levanta. La goma está algo floja y le cuelgan un poco. El pijama está gastado por los años, pero es tan cómodo que no se decide a tirarlo.

La joven se asoma a la ventana, tratando de distinguir algo. Hay un árbol abrazando a la casa, y aunque en más de una ocasión se ha planteado podarlo porque se suben gatos y le dan la serenata nocturna, le sirve de parapeto con los vecinos. En una de las ramas más cercanas hay una sombra. La silueta de una lechuza. El animal inclina la cabeza como si la observara con curiosidad. Ulula de nuevo.

La mujer siente un escalofrío de reconocimiento.

Se acerca más a la ventana, la nariz casi pegada al frío cristal. El vaho empaña su visión.

Cuando el vapor se aclara, el ave ya no está.

En su lugar hay un hombre extraño. Está sentado en la rama del árbol como si fuera el lugar más cómodo del mundo, las largas piernas colgando. A la luz de la luna, la palidez de su rostro y su cabello adquieren un blanco fantasmal. Viste de negro.

La joven se aparta de repente, y la inquietante visión queda oculta por la cortina.

La ventana se abre sola. La pesada tela se despliega como una vela en alta mar.

Hay un rumor de alas y el hombre está de pie en la habitación. La luz de la mesilla pinta media máscara en su rostro de facciones afiladas como cuchillas. A su alrededor el aire brilla levemente y durante un instante un tenue halo corona su cabeza dorada. No ha cambiado en todos estos años. O quizá sí. Ahora que ella es mayor, debería parecerle más pequeño y ridículo. Pero es justo al revés. En su memoria y sueños lo recordaba más delicado.

—Hola, Sarah.

Inclina la cabeza del mismo modo que la lechuza.

—Cuánto tiempo.

Esa voz. Esa garganta prodigiosa que nadie más tiene en la vida real. Una voz profunda llena de amenazas veladas, galanterías peligrosas y que sitúa interrogantes donde no deberían existir.

Sarah no siente miedo. Un temblor le recorre la espalda, porque tener alucinaciones no es buena señal.

Pero ahora recuerda el olor de su sueño. Ese perfume olvidado que descubres al desplegar una pieza de ropa antigua que fue muy importante, hundes la nariz y tu pecho se llena de añoranza. Experimenta a la vez una alegría salvaje y un miedo reverencial, y él debe notarlo, porque las comisuras de sus labios se estiran un poco.

—¿Ni siquiera un simple hola? ¿Dónde están tus modales, Sarah?

La joven mira la línea de su cuello blanco cuando le responde. No se atreve a enfrentarse a sus ojos azules.

—Jareth.

Decir su nombre solo aumenta la sensación de irrealidad.

El hombre avanza por su lado, mirándola un momento, como de pasada. Suficiente para que la carne se le ponga de gallina y los pezones se endurezcan bajo la camisa. Debe ser el frío aire nocturno, que agita la cortina en espirales invisibles. Sarah decide cerrar la ventana, aunque parezca que le está dando permiso para quedarse. Tampoco sabe si podría sacarlo a menos que él quisiera. Jareth observa su alrededor con las manos recogidas a la espalda. Frunce los labios delgados.

—Así que aquí es donde vives ahora.

Levanta una ceja. El maquillaje sigue siendo tan extravagante y soberbio como recordaba, aunque podría jurar que forma parte de su piel.

—Tu pequeño reino.

Se pasea por la amplia habitación, inspeccionándola. Sarah se siente incómoda, pero sobre todo como si estuviera pasando un examen. Su alcoba es una estancia grande y bien aireada, presidida por una ancha cama cubierta por un nórdico. Los pocos muebles restantes son muy funcionales, con cada objeto en su sitio, es una manía de la que no ha podido desprenderse. La joven está orgullosa de la decoración en colores neutros, sencilla y elegante, donde destacan algunos elementos de tono más vivo.

Jareth se ve tan extraño, tan fuera de lugar ataviado con su levita de cuello alto, sus pantalones de cuero y las cinchas que cruzan su estrecha cintura. Calza botas lustrosas y lleva las manos cubiertas con guantes de tela oscura. El cabello, largo y lacio, cae hasta la mitad de su espalda, con algunas trencillas en las que hay gemas engarzadas. ¿Siempre ha sido tan alto?

Examina sus ordenadas estanterías con curiosidad. Acerca su perfil aguileño, un rostro que Sarah ha intentado no dibujar durante todos estos años. El hombre lee los títulos de los libros, la nariz casi pegada a los lomos de cuero y papel. Todo elegancia decadente, se aparta como si el olor le repugnase.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta al fin —¿Dónde están tus juguetes? ¿Dónde has escondido tus muñecas y tus disfraces? —chasquea la lengua, mostrándose ofendido. —Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… ¿Conservabas algún recuerdo de tu infancia? Dime que guardas al menos una caja polvorienta en el desván.

Suena a acusación.

—¿O has decidido deshacerte de todo? No va a dejar que la intimide.

—Ya no soy una niña. —explica como si él fuera el crío.

—Eso ya lo veo.

Esa frase puede hacer referencia a tantas cosas. A que en estos quince años ha madurado y muestra más confianza en sí misma. A que su cuerpo se ha desarrollado y ha dejado de ser una adolescente desgarbada. Pero no va por ahí. Es solo un instante, pero Sarah sospecha que él sabe perfectamente hasta qué punto ha cambiado desde su último y desafortunado encuentro. Qué ha hecho y con quién. Se ajusta inconscientemente el pijama al cuerpo y se retira el largo cabello del rostro.

—No, no soy una niña y tampoco te tengo miedo.

Jareth hace un gesto de desdén.

—Eso ha sido una estupidez. No me tenías miedo antes, no veo porqué podrías tenérmelo ahora.

Silencio.

—Bueno, quizá por otros motivos.

Ella sigue tercamente callada. No quiere ofrecerle más información. Pero sobre todo no quiere darle algo que pueda arrojarle como un guante en plena cara.

—Antes hablabas más. No escuchabas tampoco. Puede que esto sea una mejora.

La está provocando para que hable. ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Por qué no le ordena que se marche? En cambio permanece en un silencio asombrado. Puede que por miedo a estallar la frágil burbuja de jabón y despertarse. Siente el tacto de la alfombra bajo los dedos de sus pies, y el cosquilleo de su cabello en las orejas. Todo parece normal y sólido. Pero la presencia de Jareth trastoca la realidad. La estela de sus largos dedos enguantados deja un brillo fantasmal. Las cosas cambian con su roce; su estantería se llena de arabescos y tallas de hojas y flores, pero tras un instante regresa a sus líneas sencillas. Un parpadeo y se apaga.

Sus propios sentimientos también fluctúan, desplazándose vertiginosamente del miedo a la fascinación, de la incredulidad a la duda, de la irritación a sentir una felicidad arrolladora porque él existe.

—¿Sabes qué veo aquí? — Seguro que se escucha al hablar. Está enamorado del sonido de su voz.—Una vida de seriedad.

Bajo sus botas negras la alfombra se llena de bordados que se extienden como raíces sedientas por el suelo. Crecen y se repliegan persiguiendo sus pasos.

—¿Dónde está tu bonita cama con dosel? ¿Y el baúl donde guardabas tus tesoros? Antes había lámparas que al encenderse pintaban las paredes de estrellas. No veo los pósters que cubrían tus paredes, sin importarte agujerearlas con chinchetas. ¿Qué clase de cuadros son éstos? Fotos de una piedra en la playa. Vaya, eso sí es arte. Una flor en un tazón negro. Esto no tiene alma, no dice nada de ti. Excepto que te gustan las piedras y las flores abandonadas. Y eso no es verdad, o no lo era. Cuando valías la pena.

La joven acusa la puñalada. Advierte que se ha cruzado de brazos y no hace más que volverse para no perderlo de vista.

Jareth se acerca a la única pieza especial de su habitación, un recuerdo de tiempos pasados. Un secreter lleno de cajones, con un gran espejo que se inclina y toda su superficie de madera lacada cubierta de cajitas y útiles con los que arreglarse. Abre algunos tarros sin pedir permiso y huele las cremas. Levanta el pestillo de un estuche con un golpecito. Hunde los dedos dentro, removiendo su contenido entre crujidos metálicos.

—Tus joyas son pequeñas, tan humildes en tamaño que podría pensarse que te avergüenza adornarte. Incluso el maquillaje que usabas para convertirte en una princesa frente al espejo, ahora te transforma en una máscara sin expresión. Mate, sin brillo.

Sobre una butaca está la ropa que se ha quitado tras su día de trabajo. Los zapatos de tacón cuadrado y puntera redonda, con las medias desechadas a un lado. Los pantalones rectos entallados de cintura, perfectamente doblados. Una camisa blanca cuelga del respaldo. Elegante y sobria. El hombre frota la tela entre los dedos, evaluando su calidad. Hace una mueca.

Es tan teatral. Es fascinante cómo gesticulan sus guantes cuajados de perlas oscuras que tintinean al moverse.

—Ropa aburrida, que huele a horarios estrictos, y a letras hechas de electricidad. ¿Dónde están los lazos? ¿Los chalecos? Las chorreras, los botones brillantes, los bordados. ¿Cuándo dejaste que podaran tu concepto de la belleza?

Se agacha para recoger algo que Sarah esperaba que pasara por alto. El hombre levanta sus sujetadores por una cinta. Maravilloso. Tenían que ser los amarillos de algodón rozado. Ya que ha visto su ropa interior, al menos podía ser la bonita.

Jareth lo descarta sin decir nada. De hacer algún comentario hubiera sido menos ofensivo. El sujetador cae al suelo. Durante un latido se había convertido en una pieza llena de delicadas puntillas y transparencias.

—¿Dónde guardas las cintas del pelo? ¿Y tus queridos muñecos? ¿Y las historias? _Blancanieves. El mago de Oz. A través del espejo. Laberinto._ ¿Dónde están tus libros de cuentos? ¿Por qué los has cambiado? ¿Por esto?

Señala su colección de volúmenes de psicología. Una joven no pasa por una experiencia como la suya y se queda tan tranquila. Al menos ella quiso entenderlo. Está claro que a Jareth lo de los libros le disgusta especialmente.

—Cuando entra la lógica acaba la magia.

—¿Eres real?

Cuando el hombre le responde, después de un momento que se le hace eterno, habla muy lentamente.

—Soy el rey de los Goblins. ¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Estoy loca?

—¿Cuántos psicólogos has visitado desde entonces? ¿Cuántas cartulinas con manchas has interpretado hasta aceptar que nuestro encuentro fue el fruto de la imaginación de una chica fantasiosa? ¿Importa lo que yo te diga?

Sarah se sienta en la butaca, apartando su ropa. Esconde las manos entre las rodillas apretadas, los pies apuntando hacia dentro. Es una tontería, pero se alegra de haberse hecho la pedicura hace poco.

—Hoy he soñado contigo.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

Jareth domina la habitación. La escasa luz alarga su sombra en la pared del fondo. Es curioso, pero el hombre y su doble oscuro no hacen exactamente los mismos gestos. La sombra está envarada y parece ofendida. Jareth en cambio se muestra calmado y más conciliador. ¿Cuál de las dos versiones es cierta?

—Llevo mucho tiempo en mi castillo, escuchando cómo mencionabas mi nombre en sueños. Una figura desdibujada tras las bambalinas. Un suspiro atrapado en la garganta del viento. Pero no lo bastante alto. Esta noche has gritado mi nombre tan fuerte que el eco de tu voz resonaba por todas las esquinas de mi laberinto.

Siempre tan pomposo. Pero no se puede negar que escucharle es un placer. Igual que admirar las ilustraciones de los escritos antiguos, esas letras capitales profusamente intrincadas, elaboradas con tintas de oro y lapislázuli. Innecesarias pero de belleza arrebatadora.

—Esta noche lo has recordado.

—¿El qué?

—Hacerte la tonta no te favorece. —pone los ojos en blanco —De acuerdo, te complaceré. Ese momento glorioso en el salón de baile, cuando te entregaste a mí.

—Ha sido un sueño. —repite obstinada.

—¿Eso en psicología sería negación?

—Eso NUNCA ocurrió.

Él lo desestima con un gesto amanerado.

—¿Ocurrió? ¿No ocurrió? La pregunta no es ésa. Es si tú quieres que haya sucedido. Cómo quieres verlo. ¿La chiquilla fue seducida por un adulto depravado o el hombre no pudo resistirse a los encantos de la doncella?

Sarah recuerda con viveza la manera en la que se restregaba contra su mano para hacerle entender su deseo. Y la forma en la que Jareth rápidamente accedió a complacerla. Se pregunta si para él ha sido real. Se pregunta qué debe pensar de ella.

No parece que la juzgue.

Sus pies desnudos trazan dibujos invisibles en la alfombra hasta que se decide a preguntar.

—¿Quién eres Jareth?

— _Pero lo que nadie sabía era que el rey de los goblins se había enamorado de la chica y le dio ciertos poderes_. —recitó con cuidado, cada palabra en su sitio, a la distancia correcta de las otras— _Así que una noche, cuando el crío había sido especialmente cruel con ella, llamó a los goblins pidiendo ayuda_. ¿Recuerdas?

—Hasta la última palabra.

—Quieres saber quién soy yo. No lo sé. Sé lo que tú sabes, quizá un poco más.

Regresa a la estantería y coge un tratado de psicología de los muchos que ocupan los estantes de Sarah. Sacude el libro, esperando que la respuesta caiga de sus páginas. Lo tira al suelo. Sarah protesta indignada, pero él sigue adelante. Y algo le dice que no es momento de interrumpirlo. Escoge otro tomo y pasa las páginas a toda velocidad. Lo descarta lanzándolo por encima de su hombro. Golpea contra la pared.

—¿Qué te han dicho estos libros sobre mí todos estos años? ¿Han revelado el misterio? ¿Lo han destruido?

Otro manual se estrella y explota, deshojándose.

Sarah reprime su furia. Fantasía o no, Jareth es peligroso si le provocan. Acaba de saquear su estantería con un bufido y se aleja de ella. El hombre retira la silla frente al secreter y se sienta con elegancia. El respaldo crece y se forra de una hermosa tela a rayas, las patas tienen garras de león y de su estructura nacen dos reposabrazos con almohadones. No presta atención a los milagros que despierta. Se vuelve hacia la mesa y toquetea las pertenencias de la mujer.

—La joven Sarah se sentía abandonada. Mamá se fue, decidida a emprender una nueva vida. Lo mismo que papá, que tras un tiempo levantó cabeza y creó una familia. Una esposa bonita y un bebé que acaparaba todas las atenciones. De repente todo el mundo tenía otras prioridades.

Entre sus dedos el frasco de colonia se convierte en una hermosa vasija con bomba aplicadora. Sarah lo admira con la boca abierta. Suelta una nube de perfume, que brilla en la penumbra. Jareth estornuda y lo aparta.

—Mamá, tan guapa y talentosa. Actriz, como pretendías serlo tú algún día, por eso ensayabas constantemente. Mamá, que tuvo un apasionado romance con una estrella del teatro. ¿Recuerdas? Jeremy. Un actor que te tenía fascinada. Tan guapo y famoso, y al que le gustaba hacer burla de todo. Tenías fotos de ambos pegadas en tu espejo. Guardabas en tu diario montones de recortes de prensa sobre su tormentosa relación. Estabas tan celosa…

La observa atentamente a través del espejo. Su piel resplandece. Es tan apuesto como severo. Se ve a sí misma de fondo en el reflejo, con el cabello negro algo despeinado aún, y tan seria que no se reconoce.

—Es curioso que me parezca tanto a él, ¿no? De algún modo siempre competías con tu madre. Quizá no era algo sexual todavía, pero sí querías la atención de su amante. La atención de un adulto. Que te eligiera a ti.

Sus desconcertantes ojos azules se clavan como un arpón en su pecho. No la suelta, aguanta la mirada sin pestañear. Sarah tuerce la boca con disgusto.

—Eres asqueroso.

Jareth pasa un brazo por encima del respaldo y se vuelve para enfrentarse a ella directamente.

—No mi niña, soy lo que siempre me has pedido.

Su expresión es cruel.

—Eras la niñita que se siente abandonada y a la que nadie entiende ¿Y qué sueñan estas pequeñas? Descubrir un día que han sido adoptadas y sus verdaderos padres son reyes o nobles de un país extranjero que han estado buscándola hasta ahora. Se la llevarán a casa, donde será colmada de atenciones y tratada como la princesa que es en realidad.

Sus dedos se pasean como una muñequita pizpireta por la superficie del secreter. Toca uno de los joyeros y de éste comienzan a desbordar collares de perlas y despunta una tiara cuajada de brillantes.

—Otras se ven a sí mismas como heroínas trágicas. Son las protagonistas de aventuras no muy desagradables, donde encuentran amigos fieles y se enfrentan a peligros asequibles y seres mezquinos. Siempre derrotan al malvado con su ingenio y su gran corazón. ¿Te suena?

Se levanta con un chirrido de la silla. Su sombra se hace aún más enorme. En la pared su silueta ha cambiado: el cabello abulta más, el cuello de su levita es gigantesco y sus hombreras llevan una capa. Parece una caricatura de sí mismo.

—Toda heroína necesita un villano. Y allí estaba Jareth, lo bastante malvado como para resultar atractivo, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerte daño. En tu mundo de fantasía no había ninguna mujer con la que competir. Tampoco había otros hombres apuestos. Solos tú y yo, condenados a atraernos en una espiral de deseos vergonzosos para ambos. Te di la fantasía del baile donde la chica conoce a su príncipe encantador. O te la concediste tú. La doncella aparece con su vestido de novia virginal y su brillo de labios, tratando de ser una mujer. Solo que este príncipe es algo más complicado, y sus afectos… menos puros.

Las paredes se llenan de bailarines, parejas que saltan de muro en muro. Se acercan y se alejan. A estas alturas Sarah está tan sugestionada que es capaz de oír las risas de su sueño rodeándola. Incluso percibe unos dedos rozando su cuerpo. Esto ya no tiene ninguna gracia. Se está asustando. Pero no puede romper el hechizo de la voz de Jareth.

—Pero tú, mi niña, eras aún más retorcida que yo. No solo hiciste de mí un malvado, sino que además estuviera completamente enamorado de ti. Me convertiste en un pobre idiota ¿Cómo ser más patético? Te amenazaré, pondré obstáculos en tu camino, haré trampa, pero hazme caso. Sin tu atención no soy nada.

Con un chasquido, las sombras danzantes se desvanecen con un gemido de decepción. La fiesta ha terminado. Incluso la misma sombra de Jareth se encoge y desaparece. Queda él solo frente a la mujer. Hace un pase de prestigiador y muestra sus palmas. Están vacías.

—Creaste a un hombre que te necesitaba como respirar.

Mira los libros de psicología. Un gesto desganado de sus dedos y se arreglan solos y forman una pila en precario equilibrio.

—Tu sueño estaba lleno de símbolos. El melocotón. Mi cayado. Las bolas de cristal. Las máscaras de cuero de narices enormes y puntiagudas. Los túneles de manos que te agarraban, la máquina mortal que penetraba los corredores oscuros… Ni siquiera eras muy sutil.

Sarah podría contestar. Podría rebatirle todo. Solo que no es capaz, porque ella ha llegado a la misma conclusión. Es dolorosa. Y mata toda esperanza de que realmente experimentase la magia tantos años atrás. La voz de Jareth es curiosamente neutra.

—Me usaste. Me diste un papel principal. Y mientras que dejaste una puerta abierta para poder recurrir a los demás a lo largo de los años, a mí me mantuviste fuera. Me abandonaste y me quedé solo rodeado de goblins idiotas. Pero en el fondo disfrutaba de una cierta paz. Oh, no la suficiente, con tus murmullos siguiéndome como cuervos allí donde iba. Podía hacer ver que no los escuchaba.

Crece un marco en la pared, desde el suelo parten dos troncos jóvenes en paralelo de camino al techo. Se curvan hasta encontrarse en el ángulo más alto. La textura del yeso se oscurece y moldea los listones de una puerta con un picaporte central con cara de gárgola de bronce. El rostro metálico toma vida bostezando. El portal se abre con un roce de la mano de Jareth. Al otro lado hay una colina bañada por la luz anaranjada del atardecer, y se distingue el enorme laberinto a lo lejos, con el castillo sobresaliendo en su cúspide.

—Pensaba que ya no me necesitabas más y me dejarías tranquilo. La sombra de Jareth regresa del laberinto atravesando la puerta y se queda a espaldas del hombre, mimetizando exactamente lo que hace. Su aspecto es el mismo.

—Así que tú decides. Tú siempre decides. ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Soy una fantasía o realmente existo fuera de tu mente? Puedes pensar que fui una forma que tuviste de crecer, o que soy un rey de un lugar lejano y misterioso. Quizá aceptes que soy un ser de magia y que conmigo todo es posible. Infinitas posibilidades. Infinitos dolores y placeres.

—Jareth, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Sarah.

No hay agresividad en su tono. Por el contrario, Jareth la ha hecho sentirse culpable. Y no es nada raro si lo piensa, porque es un manipulador. Siempre lo ha sido.

—Me has reclamado. Me has llamado de nuevo, y aquí estoy. Sea lo que sea, estoy a tu servicio. La pregunta apropiada no es qué soy yo. La pregunta correcta es ¿qué quieres de mí?

Jareth cierra la puerta entre gruñidos de sus goznes y ésta desaparece, absorbida de nuevo por la pared. La mira a la cara. La observa con una tristeza y un anhelo que le hace encoger el corazón.

—¿Por qué me has hecho venir, amor mío?

Ella cierra la boca y no dice nada. Estudia la alfombra a sus pies.

Al fin escucha un largo suspiro y de nuevo la grave voz de Jareth.

—¿Y tu hermano? ¿Cómo está Toby? ¿Sigues estando celosa?

Eso hace que levante la cabeza de inmediato, la mirada dura, sintiéndose protectora.

—¿Has venido a por él? No vive aquí.

—Solo lo cogí porque tú me lo pediste, ¿es que ya no te acuerdas? Tsk, qué poco fiable es tu memoria.

—Toby está en el instituto. Le gustan los deportes, saca buenas notas y tiene amigos. Le va bien.

—Me alegro. Bueno, en realidad me es completamente indiferente. Pero no tiene nada que ver con tu hermano. Ni con tu madrastra, con la que ahora te llevas bastante bien. Ni con tu padre, que está muy orgulloso de ti. Ni siquiera con tu madre, a la que no perdonas aún, pero has comenzado a entender, aunque no te gusta. Que le hayan salido arrugas ayuda, ¿verdad?

Se mueve por la estancia, arriba y abajo. Su sombra le sigue.

—Así que… ¿Por qué arrastrar al rey de los goblins fuera de su laberinto?

Jareth se detiene, como si algo hubiera captado de repente su atención, retrocede hasta la mesa y se queda en ese desconcertante letargo de estatua.

Alarga la mano y coge un marco. Contempla la foto. Sarah sabe perfectamente cuál es.

Es invierno y el paisaje está completamente nevado. Al fondo y bastante borroso, hay un lago y una glorieta blanca que recuerda una jaula de pájaros llena de estalactitas de hielo. En primer plano, con los brazos entrelazados y las cabezas muy juntas, un hombre y una mujer. Los dos llevan gorros de lana y se abrigan con plumones. Tienen las narices rojas. Ella ríe, los ojos verdes entrecerrados mirando a cámara.

—Así que hay un él.

—No es un _él_. Se llama…

—No me interesa. — Le corta con sequedad. Hay dolor en su expresión, así que Sarah lo deja pasar.

Jareth devuelve el marco a la mesa. Sacude los dedos enguantados como si quisiera librarse de la suciedad.

—¿No te gustan los chicos de verdad?

Su tono corta como una navaja. Se vuelve para enfrentarse a ella. Su cara alargada está terriblemente seria, sus mandíbulas tan apretadas que puede ver la tensión bajo su piel de nácar.

—Sarah… ¿por qué no he visto esta foto hasta ahora?

—¿Disculpa?

—No estaba hasta ahora.

—No digas estupideces. Siempre ha estado ahí.

—No. Me fijo en lo que quieres que vea. Has estado escondiéndome esta foto desde que he entrado. No querías que la viera. No querías que hablase de ella, ni que sacase mis conclusiones. No querías que supiera que tienes novio. La otra pregunta es ¿por qué ahora?

Jareth se quita un guante con movimientos elegantes y estudiados, y es al ver su larga mano blanca y delgada que Sarah entiende la antigua fascinación de un hombre por vislumbrar un talón desnudo de mujer.

—No me mientas, Sarah. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

La joven se revuelve en la butaca, hasta que el hormigueo en sus piernas se hace insoportable. Se levanta. Siente los ojos de Jareth sobre su cuerpo, oculto por el ancho pijama de franela. El hombre espera, como si no tuviera nada más urgente que hacer; es probable que así sea. El reloj de su mesilla consume los minutos en silencio. Es consciente de que esto puede alargarse indefinidamente. Sabe qué ocurre. O mejor dicho, lo intuye. Pero no le gusta. Puede reconocérselo a sí misma, pero es demasiado orgullosa como para confesárselo a él. Ceder en esto es exponerse a sus burlas. Mostrarse vulnerable. No quiere ofrecerle la posibilidad de la revancha. Y Jareth, sentimental o no, es un ser vil y egoísta, y hará cuanto pueda para llevarla a su terreno. Sean sus intenciones cuáles sean.

Él le corta el paso. El movimiento es tan repentino que la desconcierta. El pecho del hombre está tan cerca de su nariz que queda sofocada por su aroma. Sarah levanta sus manos, tratando de no tocarlo ni siquiera por casualidad. No quiere retroceder, para no darle la satisfacción, pero su proximidad le impide pensar. Los largos cabellos rubios le rozan la punta de la nariz, y tiene su boca tan cerca que no se atreve a mirarla directamente, por miedo a descubrir su mohín de satisfacción.

Oye un ronroneo. Proviene de la garganta de Jareth. Le recuerda un gato agazapado con la cola barriendo el suelo.

La única forma de no perder es no jugar.

—Vale. Nunca será como tú. —reconoce al fin. Suena TAN estúpido en voz alta.

—¿Tan bello y misterioso, quieres decir?

Sonríe satisfecho. Sigue siendo un engreído. En eso no ha cambiado. En otros aspectos…

—Te ves diferente.

—Bueno, _tú_ eres diferente. Claro que he cambiado.

Debe haber puesto cara de tonta, porque Jareth da un paso atrás y se pellizca el puente de la nariz como si tratar con ella y su estupidez le provocara dolor de cabeza.

—¿Cómo imaginan las pequeñas heroínas a sus galanes? Apuestos y delicados, algo andróginos. Más parecidos a una mujer que un hombre, porque necesitan sentirse cómodas. Buscan algo familiar. Tentador pero no agresivo. Pero ya no eres una niña. Ya no tienes miedo a mi sexo y la violencia implícita que nos caracteriza. El anhelo sigue ahí. Lo que esperas de ese hombre está más claro que antes. ¿Qué quiere una niña? Romance, miradas robadas. Quizá algo que no comprende del todo. Ahora pides otra cosa. Es ese grito el que me ha llevado a ti.

Esta versión de Jareth es más masculina, algo más alto, un poco más ancho. Ya no es el deseo de una chica inmadura. Su ropa ha cambiado también. No lleva mallas de bailarín, ni abrigos de muñeca, ni botas con tacón. Y ese aire a Heathcliff. Continúa siendo refinado, y excesivo, y sigue siendo un depredador. Pero es un depredador más grande e imponente.

El hombre se deja caer en su cama.

—No te sientes ahí. —protesta Sarah.

—Es precisamente donde quieres que esté.

Se quita la chaqueta y se queda en camisa. Una abominación recargada y barroca. Y tan hermosa que sus dedos suspiran por tocarla.

—Dime. ¿Por qué estoy aquí esta vez?

—¡No lo sé, vale! No del todo.

—Tú me has convocado de nuevo.

Atrapa su mano y la acerca a su rostro. Por su instante Sarah piensa que le besará el dorso galantemente, con un flirteo juguetón. Pero no, Jareth gira su muñeca y olfatea como un animal las falanges de sus dedos.

—¡Oh! —muestra sorpresa divertida. —Has estado tocándote.

Ella retira la mano de golpe, abochornada.

Él se ríe, y odia el sonido condescendiente de su risa.

—Oh, querida, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Se tiende en la cama con desidia, entre las sábanas que ella había ocupado. Con las botas puestas. Se apoya en los codos, la cabeza alzada.

Se estira hacia la mesilla de noche y toma un libro que está tras el despertador. La portada tiene una corbata gris. Hay páginas dobladas para marcar los puntos de lectura recurrentes. Sarah se contiene para no arrancárselo de las manos, aún sería más ridículo. Dios, es una adulta y es su casa. Jareth olisquea las hojas, incluso prueba el borde con la punta de la lengua.

—Están llenas de manchas de tus dedos goteantes de sexo. ¿Éstas son las fantasías con las que has sustituido tus sueños de niña?

Ya no resiste más. Le arrebata el libro y lo devuelve a su sitio, retándolo a cogerlo de nuevo. Sarah se cruza de brazos, desafiante. Jareth se acomoda más en su lecho. La mira de reojo.

—Te has hecho mayor. No lo dice como un halago. Le fastidia.

—Es una pena. Me gustabas de niña. Inocente, visceral, egoísta… tan ansiosa por aprender y a la vez tan asustada. Me complacía tu cara redondeada con mejillas rojas, y tus cejas gruesas, y ese olor a niña grande y torpe.

—¿Ahora no te gusto?

Se acerca hasta rozar el colchón con las piernas, la barbilla levantada, aguantando la respiración. Él la mira desde abajo, sin decir nada. Solo la observa. Sarah es consciente de la manera en que su largo cabello negro enmarca su rostro y desciende por sus hombros. Sabe perfectamente que la chaquetilla del pijama se abre y deja ver la curva interior y pesada de sus pechos. El pantalón cuelga de sus caderas, mostrando la suave curva de su vientre y el ombligo.

—Querida, tú quieres que te desee, así que estoy consumido por el ansia de tocarte. Tener toda tu atención es… embriagador.

Se echa hacia atrás un poco y ella puede observar el bulto en su pantalón. No el ligero volumen de sus antiguas mallas, sino una silueta familiar trepando por su vientre. No esconde su erección.

Acaricia las sábanas con sensualidad, las manos en círculos. La tela adquiere un brillo sinuoso, como si removiera la superficie del agua.

—Él no te complace.

Ofuscada, se apresura a protestar.

—Él está bien.

—No te complace.—repite sin escucharla, sordo a sus excusas —Oh, no es que haga nada mal, de hecho es bastante habilidoso. Pero es demasiado… real. Y al final el sexo acaba pareciéndose y deja de ser un desafío. No hablo del amor. Hablo de otra cosa, de la magia. Hablo de la pasión que casi te ahogaba antes. La emoción decrece, porque siempre lo hace, y aunque está bien y se supone que no hay nada de malo en ello, te apena. Te apena porque es así como las cosas funcionan. Ya sabías que ocurriría. Y aunque es signo de madurez aceptarlo, y lo has aceptado, te enerva. Porque no es como en las novelas y las películas que sigues viendo de mayor, y alimentan esas fantasías. Todas las mujeres las tienen. Eso no te consuela. A pesar de que todo está bien y tu pareja es sólida, sientes que necesitas algo más.

Acerca un dedo desnudo al libro y lo toca con cautela, como si fuera la llama de una vela. Las palabras de tinta trepan por su mano, rodean su esbelta muñeca y se enroscan por su antebrazo antes de desaparecer bajo su ropa. De repente una de sus manos presiona sobre su brazo, realizando un torniquete. Las palabras tiemblan y se retiran, recorren el camino contrario y regresan al libro. En su rostro hay un rictus de asco.

—Si al menos fuera bueno… Es como una enfermedad, y créeme, sé mucho sobre obsesiones. Soy experto en ilusiones. Este tipo de libros te hace creer que necesitas algo más para sentirte completa. ¿Y dónde vas a buscarlo? Puedes pedírselo a tu pareja, pero no puedes recurrir a él, esa es la trampa, porque parte de la gracia es precisamente que no sea él. Al fin y al cabo convives con este tipo. Desayunas, compartes el baño y la hipoteca, y puede hablar de lo que hacéis con sus amigos o incluso llegar a pensar que no estás bien de la cabeza. O negarse. O a ceder para complacerte y hacerlo mal. O ceder para complacerte y que él no lo disfrute en realidad. Anhelas una parcela en tu vida en la que puedas ser otra mujer. Un rincón oculto en el que disfrazarte o quitarte el disfraz; depende de cómo lo veas. Tampoco irás a buscar otros hombres, porque no es eso lo que quieres. No pondrías en peligro tu relación embarcándote en una aventura incierta con un tipo que al final acabaría siendo un lastre o una amenaza para tu vida planificada. Te aterra la idea. Te aterra perder lo que tienes.

Sarah le escucha. Y siente que su pecho va encogiéndose, las costillas le constriñen los pulmones, y le duele cada una de sus palabras. Porque son ciertas y él presenta algunas de sus inquietudes como un plato frío tirado sobre la mesa. Con hastiada indiferencia.

—El resto de mujeres puede buscar ese amante, o éste las encuentra. O tiene que conformarse y suspirar por algo irreal. Lee estos libros. Busca en internet historias excitantes. Alimenta el monstruo con más frustración.

Se levanta un poco y su cara queda a la altura de los senos de la mujer. La luz de la lamparilla hace cosas muy extrañas con las facciones aristocráticas de Jareth. Más que una lechuza, su maquillaje le hace parecer un halcón.

—Tú no. Tú me tienes a mí. Inmensamente poderoso, y mi mayor poder radica en que no tengo influencia en tu mundo. No dejo huella. No hay culpa. Él nunca te tratará como yo ni logrará despertar emociones tan complejas. Todos los hombres palidecen si los comparas conmigo. Ninguno dominará el tiempo, cambiará el espacio y trastocará la gravedad. Nadie será como yo, el apuesto y retorcido soberano de un mundo extraño. Ninguno equiparará mi pasión por ti.

A pesar de toda su anterior bravuconería, Sarah retrocede.

—Tú eres producto de mi fantasía.

Jareth se echa para atrás, devolviéndole su espacio personal. Se retira hasta la mitad de la cama.

—Puede. Puede que no. Esa es la gracia, no saberlo. Vivir con la intriga. Lanzarse al vacío.

Se apoya en el cabezal. Una mano sobre la rodilla, blanco sobre negro. La camisa abierta por el cuello. Pierde su sonsonete ladino y perverso.

—Soy cruel y posesivo. Y te soy completamente devoto. Te excito porque te doy miedo, y eso, querida, no es bueno.

—No tenías poder sobre mí. Ni lo tienes ahora.

—Solo el que tú quieras, Sarah, solo el que me des.

Para demostrar sus palabras, Jareth palmea el colchón a su lado, indicándole que se reúna con él.

—Ven.

—No puedes obligarme.

—No lo estoy haciendo, te lo pido. Ven. Por favor.

Antes de pararse a pensar, sus rodillas ya están en la cama. La mujer se detiene. Él levanta la ceja con suficiencia. Sarah se siente algo ultrajada por la facilidad que tiene para manipularla.

—¿Te crees irresistible? Imprime veneno en su pregunta. Él no se ofende por su tono. Mantiene el rostro solemne.

—Yo te seduzco porque quieres ser seducida. Soy un peón vestido de rey. O de reina si prefieres. Y lo peor es que lo sé.

La joven se resiste a abandonar su cama ahora que está en ella. Es su habitación. Es su vida. En algún lugar debe marcar los límites. Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, a una distancia prudencial. Aún está demasiado cerca. Pone la espalda recta, decidida a no dejarse intimidar.

—Sarah, no.

—¿No qué?

Jareth tiene la cabeza ladeada, mirándola casi sin parpadear.

—Mi amor puede que no sea sano, ni puro, pero no dudes nunca de que es sincero.

Y ahí está la manipulación. La espiral de atracción y repulsa que hay entre ellos. Sus palabras la acercan hacia él; a la vez la hacen sentir insegura. Es difícil mantener el equilibrio sobre el abismo.

—Soy arrogante, egoísta, no soy material para ser un buen compañero.

—Sonríe con tristeza.

—Pero no es lo que quieres de mí. No me quieres real.

¿Cómo pueden dolerle tanto sus palabras?

—Me quieres depravado, insoportable… y sí, irresistible. Quieres a un hombre que te ofrece té mientras te acaricia el muslo por debajo del mantel de puntillas. Bebiendo con delicadeza sin sorber mientras sus dedos se introducen en tu sexo. Eso es lo que ansias ahora, no puedes contentarte con tu escena del salón de baile, a lo Cenicienta.

—¿Qué quieres tú?

—¿Tengo elección?

Algo en su tono tensa la cuerda y la arrastra hacia él. ¿Para abrazarlo? ¿Para arañarle? ¿Para consolarlo? Sarah avanza por la cama a gatas. Y a cada centímetro el rostro de Jareth refleja más ansiedad y a la vez parece que tenga miedo. Está agotado y sin ganas de jugar.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —murmura.

—No lo sé.

No trata de hacerlo difícil. Es que realmente persigue la sombra de un anhelo. No sabe qué forma tiene, solo que necesita atraparlo. La voz de Jareth es profunda y parece retumbar en su vientre.

—Puedo hacerte el amor por horas, tratándote como algo que puede romperse entre mis piernas. Puedo lamer tus pechos hasta que sientas que cada caricia es una tortura, rodeando tu pezón con la lengua, amenazando con morderte. O puedo simplemente follarte hasta dejarte tan húmeda de semen, flujo, saliva y sudor que resbalemos uno sobre el otro y tengamos que aferrarnos para no separarnos.

Las sombras de ambos sobre el armario se acercan y se funden en una silueta en la que no se distinguen sus límites. Le parece reconocer un cuerpo tendido sobre la espalda del otro, ondulándose.

—Puedo dominarte, con los dedos enredados dolorosamente en tu pelo. Puedo aprisionar tu cuello, para que no puedas moverte. O puedo quedarme debajo de ti, sacudiéndome por tusgloriosas caderas, sin permiso para tocarte.

Las formas cambian, y hay un cuerpo femenino sobre el trono de su pelvis. Arquea el cuello, la manos se apoyan hacia atrás para conservar el equilibrio mientas una cascada de pelo bascula al compás.

—Puedo ser mujer. Puedes ser un hombre. Yo y mi sombra podemos yacer contigo, repartirte, compartirte, ordenarte, someternos. Puedo ser tú. Puedes ser yo. Pero siempre estarás segura de que te deseo, en todas mis formas, de todas maneras, a menos que decidas que no quieras que te ame. Si prefieres mi indiferencia. Te lo dije, déjame que sea tu dueño y seré tu esclavo.

Sarah siente la garganta comprimida. Apiadándose de ella, Jareth deshace las sombras y éstas se dividen y les imitan de nuevo, separadas por apenas unos palmos cargados de tensión.

Insiste. —¿Qué quieres de mí?

La mira y lo lee en ella. No asiente, ni se mueve. Sus ojos no se apartan de su rostro ruborizado.

—De acuerdo. —dice con una suave sonrisa de aceptación.

Se desabrocha el pantalón. La tela se separa y él aparta las manos. Los ojos de Sarah lo observan expuesto, contrastando con el vello oscuro de su pubis.

—¿Es cómo imaginabas?

A la mujer le cuesta tragar. Asiente con la cabeza.

—Vamos, Sarah. Conmigo no puedes sentirte culpable ni infiel. ¿No se trata de eso? No debes tener vergüenza. A menos que quieras tenerla. Si eso te excita.

La mano femenina se frena en el aire, dudando. Se obliga a alzar los ojos y enfrentarse a él.

—¿Y tú qué quieres?

—Lo que tú quieras que quiera. Es así.

Algo provoca el resbalón colina abajo, y se deja caer sin tratar de atrapar algún asidero. Sarah se ha decidido. Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos como para plantearse retroceder. Aceptarlo la libera, le quita ese peso en el pecho y esa losa de insatisfacción con la que se había conformado vivir. Es lo que quiere. Quizá no está del todo bien, o no lo está en absoluto, quizá no debería ansiarlo de esta manera, sabe que todo tiene consecuencias a la larga, pero sería negarse a sí misma. Es su oportunidad de saborear lo prohibido. Tiene carta blanca, y ningún pecado del que arrepentirse luego. Es la posibilidad de sentirse más… ¿viva?

Y allí está él. La personificación de todo ello. Con su aspecto majestuoso y extravagante, cuya mera presencia anima los objetos y devuelve el sabor a las cosas que se habían quedado secas y grises.

Se da cuenta que en realidad nunca le ha tocado. Aparte de su mano enguantada mientras danzaban tantos años atrás, nunca ha conocido su tacto. No ha habido ninguna intimidad entre ellos. Siguen bailando, pero ahora las máscaras han caído. ¿Es real?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, él le agarra la mano desnuda y la aprieta con mucha fuerza. Duele.

—Esto no es bueno, Sarah. Sé que no me crees, y no deberías, pero lo digo por tu bien. Es lo máximo que puedo hacer para protegerte, amor mío.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Jareth se traiciona. Sitúa la palma abierta de Sarah sobre su pecho, encima de su corazón. La mujer nota los poderosos latidos pulsando bajo la tela de seda negra. Y el sexo de él late al mismo ritmo. No trata de cubrirse.

—Pero…

Los dedos de él se aflojan, y Sarah puede liberar su mano, pero no lo hace. La palma de Jareth está caliente, y es agradable acompañar el movimiento de su profunda respiración. No le pasa desapercibida la manera en que los ojos azules se posan en sus labios entreabiertos o cómo resbalan por su camisa hasta quedarse prendidos de la visión de la piel entre sus clavículas y el valle que se insinúa debajo. La nuez en la garganta del hombre se mueve al tragar.

—No te entiendo. —pregunta ella con un hilo de voz —¿Quieres que esté aquí? ¿Quieres que te toque? —Claro que sí, amor.

—¿Serás delicado?

La boca de Jareth sonríe, mostrando los colmillos, pero su ferocidad no alcanza sus ojos.

—No, querida. Porque no es lo que quieres. Seré exactamente el depravado amante enamorado que deseas. Por esta noche.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres tú? —se ve obligada a preguntar.

—Algo que no vas a darme.

No sabe qué responder. Él sabría si le miente. Antes que ella misma.

—Hasta el rey de los Goblins tiene corazón.

Los números luminosos del despertador se detienen. La voz masculina es un suspiro.

—Bésame al menos.

 

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y se acaba aquí. Y no se acaba aquí por pereza o porque me guste fastidiar al lector. Terminar precisamente en este momento es una decisión medida y racional.
> 
> Por varias razones. Por el recorrido del relato, que parte desde un lugar y acaba en otro con los personajes en posiciones muy diferentes y con los roles cambiados. El sexo ya aparece al principio (retorcido y multitudinario, en un ambiente luminoso, y con Jareth como controlador). La existencia de ese encuentro real o no, tiñe la historia de cierta inquietud por lo que vendrá a continuación y hace que la visita de Jareth esté ya llena de matices sensuales y algo ominosos. ¿Por qué ha venido el rey de los goblins? Con el sueño inicial los raíles del pensamiento del lector ya están tendidos.
> 
> La historia finaliza con un tono mucho más oscuro e íntimo (en una habitación, a solas, en penumbra, con Sarah como controladora real). El tono pasa a ser en cierta manera melancólico. Triste, sobre todo si nos centramos en la figura de Jareth. No podía romperlo incluyendo sexo, porque no estaba tratando de esto. 
> 
> También es una forma de dejar al lector que rellene este espacio por sí mismo, con sus fantasías inenarrables, o no tan complejas. No se trata de ser voyeur, sino de implicarse personalmente. 
> 
> ¿Qué quiere o necesita en realidad Sarah?
> 
> No hace falta que empatices con ella. Solo que trates de entenderla o incluso ver qué parte de ti podría estar reflejada. Si vas a decirme que es una mujer idiota, ni te plantees dejar un comentario, porque directamente me estás ofendiendo a muchos niveles. 
> 
> Hay muchas respuestas a esta pregunta. Mi beta me presentó unas interpretaciones muy hermosas y positivas. Supongo que está abierto a lo que cada uno vea. Incluso si solo crees que necesita sexo cerdo (cada uno refleja un poco su propia mentalidad, se llama proyectar).
> 
>  
> 
> **Reflexión:**
> 
>  
> 
> Demona0 me comentaba que uso mucho el sexo en mis escritos y de manera muy diferente. El sexo en sí para mí es un cebo. Es una manera de mover una pluma brillante para hacer que me sigas hasta casa. No me gusta el PWP. Ni lo leo ni lo escribo. No digo que esté mal hacer una cosa u otra, es que no me interesa. De hecho, el sexo me atrae porque es un impulso muy primario y que está mitificado. Es la forma de reproducirnos, y alrededor de ello gravitan muchas otras ideas: intimidad, amor, realización, control, diversión, culpa… el sexo me interesa por los sentimientos que hacen desearlo o negarlo. 
> 
> Aclarado este punto, el relato va de otra cosa. Va de insatisfacción personal y el escape de las fantasías. O de lo que hayas visto tú. Como lectora y escritora soy fabricante y consumidora masiva de sueños. Entiendo cómo funcionan las fantasías y mi propia cabeza. Veo lo que pasa con Crepúsculo y 50 sombras de Grey. Entiendo qué vacíos llenan y la manera en la que lo hacen.
> 
> Imagina que pudieras, como ella, tener la oportunidad de que alguien modelado según tus necesidades, fuera tuyo (y donde pongo tuyo digo tuya o hablo en plural). Un “tuyo” extraño, porque si fuera tuyo realmente no tendría gracia. Pongamos algo con voluntad propia (si no fuera así, que quisiera estar contigo no tendría valor) que está disponible. E insisto, cuando hablo de tuyo no me refiero exactamente a pertenencia, porque es una idea poco sana, aunque no vamos a juzgarla, porque quizá ésa es tu fantasía. Imagina que el reloj se parase. Y hubiera carta blanca y bula absoluta. No sé si creerte si me dices que no pedirías nada (no hace falta pedir, en esta fantasía el otro puede saber exactamente qué ofrecer o reclamarte). Todo vale. TODO. Nadie lo sabría NUNCA jamás. Y no hay resquicio en esta norma, ni letra pequeña. ¿Qué dudas anidan en tu psique? ¿Qué querrías si nadie pudiera opinar, si incluso fueras capaz de librarte de tus propios sentimientos de culpa y remordimiento porque en realidad no está haciendo daño a nadie (excepto a ti mismo si quieres verlo así)?


End file.
